


The Art of Muscles

by akashiseii



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akashiseii/pseuds/akashiseii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise has a muscle fetish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Muscles

For some reason, he had an unknown fascination with muscles. Not just any muscles, but the ones he could see covered by tan skin. Powerful muscles that sent their user incredible strength and talent, especially in the beloved sport the user played, basketball. They hypnotized him, giving him an intense craving to just go and touch them,  _feel_  them. How he wanted to just  _grab_  on to them, on to the muscled biceps, the taunt back, those strong legs.

It turned him on. 

Amber eyes would glaze over in lust and want, looking unshamefully at the owner of those muscles he adored. Said owner will then meet his gaze, navy widening then narrowing to meet the sexual tension as they realized what was going on. 

They would make excuses, rushing practice to quickly find some privacy with each other so they could initiate the sex that would turn them into mindless sexual animals. When practice finally did end, Aomine grabbed Kise’s hand, not even letting the other boy shower as they practically speed walk to Aomine’s house, since it was only a few blocks away from the school. 

Aomine’s parents wouldn’t be home till later, so he wasted no time kicking the door to his room open and throwing Kise on to the bed, quickly climbing on top of him as he pressed his lips heatedly to rosy pink. Clothes would be ripped off, showing the muscles Kise loved so much to his eyes directly. He would visibly shiver, feeling up tan biceps as he squeezed them when Aomine bit at the sensitive region of his neck. 

Kise’s hands will continue to rub the other’s arms as Aomine would move lower, pulling and sucking at his nipples. He would gasp and let out moans that would make Aomine growl in need, the need to penetrate and  _fuck_. 

The bluenette shoved his face between two pale cheeks, licking and sucking on the red bud he loved breeching. Kise’s legs would spread and rest on Aomine’s shoulders, his heels digging into the back muscles. His moaning would get louder as he got stretched wider, his hands trying to reach and grab at Aomine. 

This would cause the bluenette to chuckle, giving one last lick as he moved Kise’s legs off of his shoulders, leaning over the blonde as he gave him a sloppy kiss. He would then push forward, swallowing both his and Kise’s moans as Kise’s tight ass enveloped his dick. The thrusts will get rough and powerful quickly, grunts, moans, and screams erupting through out the room as the bed will creak. Blunt nails dug into a tan back, pale legs wrapping around tan ones as Kise would dig his heels in pleasure into Aomine’s calves. He was surrounded. Surrounded and covered by the muscles that made his mouth water and his body grow hot.

Aomine would give slight moans at the sensations that sex with Kise brought him. The pleasure around his dick, the feel of his nails, the way his muscles were felt. It all felt  _oh so good and fuck_. He moved quicker in and out of the body beneath him, fucking him hard and fast as he let his primal instincts take control. 

The change in Aomine caused Kise to scream out louder, his prostate slammed into by the thick penis inside of him. Soon he wouldn’t be able to take it, not with all this pleasure that was given to him by the only person that could make him lose this much control.

"A-Aominecchi! It feeellss..ah! too good…! Gonnna cum!"

Aomine leant down, whispering into a flush ear, “You’re so hot Kise. Cum for me.”

"Aominecchi…!"

Kise came, his back arching and pushing his body into the other’s as he gripped harder on to Aomine, his heels digging even deeper into his calves. Aomine would hiss at the slight pain and would ejaculate after Kise, filling the other up with him semen. 

When they caught their breaths, Kise’s grip will lessen, his legs falling open and his arms dropping to rest on the bed. They would kiss, a deep kiss as their tongues entwined with each other. The blonde gasped as he felt tan hands rub at his thighs, Aomine still buried inside of him.

"You know, this muscle fetish of yours is really something."

"S-Shut up! It’s only Aominecchi’s muscles!"

Aomine smirked as he gave a soft kiss to reddened lips, causing Kise to blush at the gesture.

"And that’s how it should be."


End file.
